Harry the Emerald
by ESA25
Summary: Harry Potter trained from a young age to be able to defeat Voldemort. With nothing left to give to the Wizarding world he decides to leave to another dimension. 21 yr old Harry meets up with a 21 yr old Aragorn and Harry is soon involved in another adventure along with learning everything this new world has to teach. Not Slash Harry/OFC elf Powerful Harry/Grey Harry


**HARRY THE EMERALD**

**A/N I own nothing**

**Harry has trained his whole life to beat Voldemort and become one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. Now that Voldemort is dead, along with his mentor, Harry is ready for another adventure and learn to live life without a purpose. His current world doesn't offer the chance he is looking for, so Harry looks to a new world to have the life he was never able to have. New friends, new adventures, and maybe finding the love of his life. **

**No, this first chapter is not very detailed. Its just a quick overview of Harry's life until he decides to leave his current world. It was truly difficult to write and I apologize if it's not that entertaining. It will get better next chapter. I promise.**

**Non Canon/Grey Harry/Powerful Harry**

**Harry/OFC(elf)**

**16 Years**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the most prestigious wizardry school in the world, sat alone in his office on July 31st of 1985 like he did for the last three years. He was celebrating Harry Potters birthday in silence. Since that fateful day that he had left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, he had an uneasy feeling. His deputy sure did and had let him know about it on more than one occasion. The fact was there wasn't anything that he could have done differently.

The Potter's had never made out a will, Sirius was in Azkaban due to Ministry interference. He couldn't even get him a trial, because it was considered a state of war, so the Minister had powers that he would normally be without. He still found it hard to believe that Sirius betrayed the Potter's, but had to admit the evidence was against Sirius.

If he left young Harry in the wizarding world, there would be numerous families coming out to adopt the savior. With how corrupt the wizarding world was at this time, he had no doubt, that the highest bidder would win. This left too big a risk of a family like the Malfoy's gaining custody. There was truly nothing that he could do.

Thinking about if it would be a good idea to visit Harry and explain some things to him, if his muggle relatives haven't yet, his silver trinkets on his back shelf made the decision for him. One of them blared and he instantly froze. He had three monitors tied to Harry Potter, to make sure he was perfectly healthy with his family.

One of them was tied to Harry's physical health, another to Harry's mental health, and a tracking charm so he could always be located in case a wizard recognized the young boy and decided to get revenge. At the current time, the device that tracked his mental health was making way too loud a noise for it to be anything besides an attack.

The only reason it would do this, is if Harry was fearing for his life. With quickness that surprised even himself in his old age, he jumped up and called for Fawkes with wand in hand, ready for anything. "To Harry Potter Fawkes and quick!"

He flamed right into the Dursley's living room and what he saw was enough that he now understood why Voldemort wanted to eradicate muggles. It was the first time that Dumbledore had to fight the urge to actually kill a muggle.

Harry was backed into a corner with wide fearful eyes. All three Dursley's had their backs to the old wizard and had yet to see they had unwanted company. The Dursley male had a baseball bat in his hands with a sickening gleam in his eye. What was truly disturbing was the same gleam that was in their five year old son's eye as well, along with who he knew to be Petunia.

Finally, his training kicked in and he had the fat muggle disarmed and all three petrified. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I told you to treat Mr. Potter like one of your own." Albus stared in the now fearful eyes of the hideous human beings with his brilliant mind working a mile a minute trying to come up with a solution to his current dilemma.

Turning to the young Potter, he got a good look at him. The boy was small for his age and dressed with clothes way too big for him. No matter that it was all easily fixed in the magical world, it was still appalling to see evidence of abuse on such a young boy. "Mr. Potter, would you go to your room while I take care of your relatives." Harry could only nod at the strange man that had come into his relatives house in a burst of fire. His eyes held wonder that only one so young could hold towards his savior. It was far better than the fear that was displayed a minute ago.

Albus had another incredible urge to do the muggles damage when he saw where the young boy's room was, but it wasn't time to deal with that now. He would take care of it before he left.

Taking off his binding charms on the Dursley's and adding a silencing charm to the cupboard door, Albus Dumbledore immediately put fear into all of the Dursley's. He told them what would be happening from now on and there was nothing that could be done about it. He would have someone watching at all times and he would know immediately if Harry had so much as a scratch on him. After leaving a trio of shaking Dursley's, Albus went to the cupboard, undid the silencing charms and beckoned Harry to follow him.

They made their way upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom where Harry watched in amazement as the old man in front of him waved a stick and all of the broken toys disappeared. He then went on to create a bed, dresser and desk that looked incredible. Once down he went to sit on the bed, while Harry took a chair that was created for the desk.

"Now Harry, I want to introduce myself to settle any confusion that you might have. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was what I walked in on this morning normal Harry or was this a first time thing."

"No sir, this was the first time. They always called me Freak and Boy, but never did they hurt me. They told me my name was Harry only this morning because I have school starting in only a month and I couldn't go to school without knowing my name. They told me that no freakishness would be allowed at school and this morning was to show me what would happen if it did."

"Well Harry, I am sorry to say, that there isn't anything I can do about your placement with this family, but I will be watching from now on. This room is now yours and I expect you to put it too good use. What I am about to say may be difficult for you to understand, but you are a wizard Harry."

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement and Albus had to remind himself, he wasn't dealing with eleven year olds. Harry didn't have any reason not to believe him. Albus also realized his chance of giving Harry his childhood was over now that he saw what the boy had been through. This was the reason for Albus's next statement.

"Normally, we don't allow children to start learning magic until they reach eleven, but due to circumstances that I won't tell you yet, I am going to start teaching you now. I will be sending my phoenix, Fawkes, with some supplies tonight and I want you to follow the directions. I also expect you to do the best you can at the school you are going to in September. Your parents were both very smart and we want to make them proud."

This had gotten Harry's attention and he vowed to himself that he would be the best wizard the world had seen. "I need to go now. I will see you soon Harry. Take care."

"Bye Mr. Dumbledore." And Harry's path to greatness started at the young age of five.

-JOAH ESA-

"Glad to see you are ready to begin your lessons in the mind arts." Albus said to the seven year old Harry Potter. "This is extremely important in keeping your mind calm. It helps with keeping emotions under control and when you are advanced enough, it will help with memory recall…."

XXX

"I finally get to start learning magic Albus!" an excited nine year old Harry spoke to the aged wizard.

With a chuckle the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked fondly upon the young man. He was quickly growing to love the young child and he would do everything in his power to see him succeed. "Occlumency is magic Harry, but I guess you are right in that it isn't the most entertaining for someone so young. I am very impressed with how your shields are coming along. You will be a master by the time you reach Hogwarts. Before I digress any farther, I will start teaching you transfiguration today. It is one of the most complicated branches of magic. You will be using my wand, since it is illegal for anyone under the age of 11 to own their own wand." He handed over his wand, a wand made from elder, that had little knots formed on the handle. "We will start with turning a match into a needle…."

XXX

"Do you have it? You have to have it!" Harry was jumping up and down as excited as the first day he started learning magic.

"Yes, I have it young Harry." Albus couldn't hold in his laughter. "Here you go." He handed over the thick envelope that had the Hogwarts crest on top of it. It was Harry's eleventh birthday and it was time for Harry to get his own wand. He had pretty much everything else he would need, but his own wand was essential.

"Before we go though Harry, I have some important things to tell you. I need to tell you why I have started to train you in magic before everyone else your age. I need to explain what makes you so special and why you need to keep up the excellent work at Hogwarts. All the teachers have been informed of your prowess and were told to give you extra lessons. If there was a way to bump you ahead several grades, I would have already done it, so this is the best I can do."

It was truly incredible the amount Harry had learned in such a short time. He had definitely taken his advice about making his parents proud to heart. The amount of control he had over his magic already was nothing short of miraculous. There was a reason most kids didn't start learning magic until they were eleven. Most kids didn't have developed enough cores to even get a wand to work for them, let alone wield it with the potential Harry had. It wasn't just wanded magic's that Harry excelled in either. Albus had been teaching him Runes, Arithmancy, Care of magical creatures, potions, and wizarding etiquette for when he would take his position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

He put just as much effort into these subjects as he did the wanded ones and that was what truly showed Albus that Harry was mature enough to handle what he was about to say. If anything, it would just motivate the young man even more. Harry would be a force to be reckoned with by the time his Hogwarts years were done. The Boy-who-lived moniker would be the last thing on anyone's mind when they were introduced to a fully trained Harry Potter.

"As you know Harry, your parents had Voldemort after them when the war was in full swing. What I didn't tell you before was why they went after your family. It wasn't your parents that interested Voldemort, it was you. They went into hiding to protect you."

Harry was stunned at this information. He was only a little over a year old at the time. Why would Voldemort be interested in him. Dumbledore seeing his thoughts decided to continue.

"He came after you because of a prophecy that was made just before you were born. I won't bore you with the entire thing, but it pretty much said that you are the one that must defeat him. You have a power the dark lord knows not and were marked as his equal. The mark is the scar on your head and we can only guess at this point in time what the power is."

Albus waited for the information to be processed by his protégé. Emotions were flickering across his face faster than one would think possible. Horror turned to fear, then it remarkable turned into determination to fulfill his destiny. "I'll be ready!" Harry whispered fiercely. He wouldn't let his parents down.

XXX

Harry sat by himself in one of the train compartments after being dropped off by his mentor Albus Dumbledore. He would have to remember that he wasn't supposed to be so informal with the man anymore.

Pulling out his new Holly and Phoenix feather wand, the brother to Lord Voldemort's own wand, he put as many concealing and repelling wards on the door that he knew. It wasn't much, but it should be enough to keep out Hogwarts students that weren't paying attention to anything that was wrong.

Instead of brother wands freaking Harry out, it did quite the opposite. He now knew without a doubt that he was truly the dark lord's equal. He wouldn't stop until he proved it true and went beyond even Voldemort's power.

Puling out his Arithmancy book, he knew he would need to double his studies now that he was going to Hogwarts. He needed to make his parents proud.

XXX

The sorting was an interesting experience. Even Albus wouldn't mention what would be sorting him, so he had just as many wild guesses as the students next to him. The difference was he kept them to himself, calming himself using the Occlumency exercises he was given.

Hearing his name called out after a hat sang some messed up song about the founders, Harry walked out to the stool with all the grace one would expect from a Lord of his station. Sitting down on the stool, ignoring all the staring and whispering around him. He really didn't have time for trivial things like that.

"_You are a peculiar one Mr. Potter. Cunning as any snake, brilliant as any Ravenclaw, loyal to only a few people, and as brave as the best Gryffindor."_

"_Put me in Gryffindor, it was where my parents were and I will honor them."_

"_Very Well, _GRYFFINDOR!"

XXX

School was worse than he expected. There was no way to get extra help in class on his advanced assignments, so he had started reading whatever he was interested in at the time. Staff had given up making him pay attention in class. They all knew that he knew everything that was currently being taught and when they realized that points taken and detentions didn't faze him, they just gave up. The Headmaster was firmly on Harry's side, so there wasn't much else they could do.

Harry could care less about points. Winning the house cup wouldn't help him defeat Voldemort and if what Albus had been hinting at was correct, he would be back sooner, rather than later. He just skipped detentions. What were they going to do, expel him.

It didn't take long for most students to leave the Boy-who-lived alone. He didn't acknowledge anyone, except the teachers and when he was seen it was either in class or in the library. He didn't even eat with the rest of the students. It was for the best. He didn't have time to make friends and be a normal student. If the students knew what was on his shoulder, they would be sure to give him all the space he needed.

XXX

"A TROLL, A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Professor Quirrel announced to the Great Hall.

It was the first time that Harry had eaten with the other students, being forced to by the Headmaster, because it was a school event. Now, he just wished he could bash Quirrel's head in. This was the DADA teacher who was supposed to have an affinity for trolls, fainting in front of the whole school after running from one. He quickly got up to follow the rest of the students back to the tower.

"She doesn't know about the troll." Seamus Finnegan whispered to Ron Weasley.

"So! I'm sure she'll be alright. The troll is in the dungeon and she's in the second floor bathroom." With that, both boys felt reassured and followed the other students back to the tower.

'Damnit, I better go get her. There is no point in being the savior of the world if I can't even protect one girl.' Harry thought and then set off for the girls bathroom.

When he reached the bathroom, he watched as the troll walked into the bathroom just ahead of him. Well he was definitely glad for the extra training now. Trolls were magically resistant, but that was about it. They were very simple minded creatures that could only focus on one thing at a time. It was obvious that he was now only thinking about grabbing the screaming girl for a meal as he swung his club, trying to get at her. They also weren't resistant to physical objects.

After running into the bathroom, he threw a reductor at the club, transfiguring a sword from the rubble a second later. As the troll stared stupidly at the air his club used to be, Harry ran with the sword and jumped onto the trolls back and with all of his strength, shoved the sword in the base of his neck, killing it instantly.

The teachers rushed in minutes after the killing blow was dealt with, but it was easy to see they weren't impressed with what they were seeing. After the lecture turned to five minutes from the head of his house, Harry had enough. "Fine! Next time a troll is about to kill a small girl, I won't step in and I'll let you deal with her bloody smear on the wall! Explain that to her parents!" Harry walked out, not even waiting for a reply.

The teachers never said another word. He was sure Albus had reprimanded them for berating a student who saved another students life. There was no way that the girl would still be alive if Harry hadn't shown up. One downside to the whole situation is the girl, Hermione Granger, wouldn't leave him alone. It was obvious she was now over her jealousy of his knowledge and worshipped the ground he walked on. It was just something he would have to deal with.

XXX

_Your father left this in my possession before he died_

_Use it well_

_Albus Dumbledore_

There were tears in Harry's eyes for the first time since Albus told him he was a wizard. This was the first thing that he had of his parents and he would cherish it. Folding up the invisibility cloak into the safest section of his trunk, he left for the great hall. The Christmas Feast was mandatory. He had Albus to thank for the best gift he could have received as well.

XXX

"Join me Harry Potter. I can see the greatness that you are destined for. Together we could achieve anything. We could even bring back your parents." The disgusting face of Lord Voldemort told him as it stuck out the back of Quirrel's head. "Just give me that stone that is in your pocket."

Harry gave his best sneer to the evil man. "You killed my parents and I will have my revenge upon you, if I have to die to take you with me." Harry didn't even waver in his speech. There was no fear, just the need to see justice done for his parents.

"Foolish child, there is no good or evil, just power and those to weak to seek it." Voldemort spat at him.

"You are the foolish one. I'm not the one that is a parasite, that has to live off of a weak host." Harry knew he couldn't yet challenge a full grown wizard with a wand, so he did the next best thing. With Quirrel's back turned, he charged at the man and tackled him, throwing his wand to the side, while raining blows down on Voldemort's face.

It was when he started punching the solid floor underneath him, did he realize something was wrong. Looking all over the chamber for any sign of the man, he only saw a pile of ash next to the mirror. Before he could think on it though, a dark cloud rose up from the ash, in the shape of the spirit of Voldemort.

"You may have won today Harry Potter, but we will meet again and then, you will not be so lucky."

That was the last thing Harry remembered before he passed out.

XXX

"The sacrifice your mother made left a protection with you. Voldemort cannot touch you as long as her blood runs through you. It was this protection that saved you down in that chamber Harry. I am proud of you, now you need to rest." Albus spoke with pride in his voice.

XXX

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned the House Elf that had showed up in his room uninvited. "Who are you?"

"Dobby has come to warn the great Harry Potter that he is in danger and that he can't return to Hogwarts."

This made Harry's blood boil. If he couldn't return to Hogwarts, he couldn't learn more magic and then he couldn't fulfill his destiny. "I don't know who's idea of a sick joke this is Dobby, but if I see you again, I will report you to the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Office. We both know what they would do there, don't we? I suggest you leave me alone."

Dobby's eyes were wide at the threat. He clearly knew that he wouldn't live long if that was the case. The office would notify his master and the Malfoy's would surely kill him.

"Harry Potter must stay safe. Please don't go to Hogwarts." And with that last plea, the elf popped out of his room.

XXX

By now the teachers didn't even care that Harry Potter barely even showed up for classes. It wasn't worth their time to try and track the boy down. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing anyway.

XXX

"_RIP! TEAR! KILL!"_

"What the hell?" 'Where was that voice coming from?' Harry questioned to himself. Whatever it was, it needed to be followed. The school was in danger and it was his job to protect it.

He followed the weird voice until he came to the second floor right outside of the girl's bathroom. What he saw shocked him. There on the wall written in blood was a message saying the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Above the message was Filch's cat, stiff as a board. And just his luck, the whole school had just decided it was the right time to show up, with him looking like the guilty party.

XXX

"Now Harry, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Albus questioned calmly while sitting behind his desk.

"There was a weird voice that was talking about killing and I followed it hoping to stop whatever was happening. That's when I happened upon the message and cat." Harry told his mentor, hoping they could figure this out.

"Hmm, do you mind if I take a copy of your memory for my pensieve." It was obvious Albus had an idea of what it was, but wouldn't tell until he had confirmation.

"Sure. Hopefully you can figure it out."

Placing the memory in the pensieve, Albus immediately dove in, hoping to see what was terrorizing the school. When Albus came back out, he was pale and immediately went for his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. "All I heard Harry was hissing. You are obviously a parselmouth. This must be kept under wraps, because the school would no doubt turn on you. Very few recognize it for its exceptional skill as they should."

Nodding his head in understanding at his Headmaster's worry. He didn't have time to worry about some school kids fear of a particular talent, so it didn't bother him. "So, the monster is a snake of some kind?"

"So it would seem, but the only problem is I don't know a snake that can petrify. Last time the Chamber was open a girl was killed, Myrtle, in the second floor bathroom. It could be an experiment from Salazar or I fear it has to be a basilisk."

"Well everything is happening right around the second floor bathroom. We'll close the bathroom down and then set up a ward alerting us if anyone goes into it. You'll probably need me to get into the Chamber and then we can take care of the Heir and the snake. We'll have to assume it's a basilisk for now and figure out why the cat was only petrified."

With a sigh, knowing Harry was correct. He would probably need a parselmouth to enter the Chamber. "Very well Harry, I will set it up. Now you need to get along up to bed."

XXX

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the table Harry Potter had set up for himself in the library and only said two words before swiftly taking off back to the exit. "It's time!"

Harry caught up to the old man at the second floor bathroom where all the attacks had been centered around. "Now Harry, I believe it will take a parseltongue to open the chamber, so if you would try and say open and see if anything happens."

Giving him a nod he thought of a snake before trying to speak, "_Open._"

For a second they thought nothing would happen, before a rumbling was heard coming from the sinks. They watched in awe as the sinks separated and floated away to reveal a large hole. It was completely dark and they had no idea where it would lead to. "Well here goes nothing." Harry announced and jumped down the hole, before Albus could even ask what he was doing.

After a long slide that took him miles under ground, he called an all clear to Albus. When the old wizard was safely down they continued their trek down into the chamber. Reaching another door, Harry had to call out in parseltongue once again before it opened to a magnificent chamber. A statue of Salazar Slytherin was carved into the far wall, while snake statues lined the walls with flames coming out of their mouths for light.

The surprising thing about the encounter was the red headed girl that was standing right next to Slytherin's mouth. "Ginny?" Albus asked in shock.

"It was clear that Ginny was stunned as well at anybody being in the chamber with her and obviously being caught. With the game being up, she decided there was no use hiding anymore. "The great Albus Dumbledore and his little sidekick Harry Potter. How nice it is to see you." This wasn't Ginny's voice though, it was the voice of someone Albus knew quite well.

"Ah, Tom. It makes much more sense now. Tell me, how did you ever come to possess young Ginny Weasley."

"It was quite easy. Ginny was heartbroken that her brothers seemed to forget about her and that the great Harry Potter seemed to hate everyone. So she decided to write in a diary to get her troubles off of her mind. The only problem was, it was my diary and I was able to drain her life force from her. After you two are dead, it will only take me a few more months and she will have helped resurrect the greatest wizard that ever lived."

Dumbledore's face went pale. He obviously recognized the description of the diary and to have one in the school without him knowing was sickening. Before he could counter Tom spoke once again, this time it wasn't in a tongue Albus could understand. _"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

Seeing the mouth of Slytherin open, both knew what was about to come out of there. "Harry, you take Tom. I'll take the basilisk. Make sure you secure that diary." Harry only gave a nod before he was trading spells back and forth between Tom and himself faster than he ever dueled with Albus.

While Harry was fighting with Tom, the basilisk had made its way out of its lair. Easily 60 meters long, it was easily the most formidable opponent Albus had ever faced. Conjuring reflective lenses that would stop any magic coming from the snakes eyes, Albus let loose with his own powerful magic. Ice spears, flame whips, and high powered piercing hexes were all fired and all seemed equally as useless. While he was throwing the spells, he had to continually dodge the snakes attacks as well.

Harry had finally caught Tom with a well placed reductor to the wand arm. He didn't want to do too much damage, since it was actually Ginny Weasley's body. With his wand hand broken, Harry made quick work of the possessed Ginny. A banisher into the wall, followed by a stunner had her laid out at the base of the statue. Summoning the book, Harry tried every spell he could think of to destroy it. Fire spells, hexes, and curses. Nothing would work,

Looking to his mentor and seeing he was still in the fight of his life, he thought of ways to help. Thinking that everything would be easier if the eyes were no longer a problem Harry thought of a quick solution. "Fawkes! We need your help" In a flash of fire the beautiful bird came into view. What was surprising was the sorting hat that he brought with him. Dropping the sorting hat at Harry's feet, Fawkes went to immediately help his bonded.

Not knowing what else to do, he put the hat on his head. "Can you help in any way hat?" He didn't even get a reply, but something heavy landed right on his head. Pulling out a gleaming sword, Harry went to help his mentor. Working together, Albus was able to get Harry a close enough shot, that Harry was able to take the sword and ram it through the beast's mouth into its brain, with one of the teeth piercing his arm.

With the basilisk dead, Fawkes crying on the wound, stabbing the diary with the sword, and Ginny waking up from her possession the adventure ended with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore once again triumphing over Tom Riddle.

XXX

Albus went on to explain who Tom Riddle really was, what the objects were, and how they were to go about destroying Voldemort's immortality. Besides going back down into the chamber to harvest basilisk parts and exploring Slytherin's secret library and potions lab, the rest of the school year went quietly.

XXX

"Harry, I hate to say this, but Sirius Black has escaped." Albus spoke with deep sadness and maybe a tint of anger.

"Sirius Black sir?"

"He was your parents secret keeper and fathers best friend. He sold them out to Voldemort and then killed Peter Pettigrew along with 13 muggles that got in his way. He was your father's best friend."

"Let him come. I'll be ready!" Harry spoke fiercely with hatred in his voice.

XXX

"Eyes filled with malice and a soul as dark as his name. It was Sirius Black!" The fat lady screamed hysterically.

"PROFESSORS, SEARCH THE CASTLE. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THE GREAT HALL!" Albus magnified his voice to be heard throughout the whole school.

XXX

"Harry, Albus has asked me to teach you the Patronus charm in case you run into the dementors." Professor Lupin told Harry.

"Sure Professor. When do you want to start?"

"We can give it a go now if you would like?" Getting a nod in return as answer, Remus immediately began the advanced lesson.

XXX

I can't believe you got that charm in only three lessons and your patronus is a griffin. The only other magical patronus I know is Dumbledore's phoenix." Lupin gushed at the talented student.

"Thanks Professor. I better get back to studying though." Harry said, not even acknowledging the amazing achievement, just interested in learning something else.

XXX

"YOU BETRAYED MY FAMILY TO VOLDEMORT YOU SCUM!" Harry yelled at Sirius Black after he cornered him at the edge of the forbidden forest. It was really easy after Professor Lupin had told him Sirius's animagus form.

"HARRY, I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! I wasn't even given a trial. Just hear me out, I don't even have a wand."

"Nothing short of a magical oath will get me to trust anything you say Black." Harry spat.

Without delay Sirius spoke the words Harry didn't think possible. "I Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and magic, that I didn't betray the Potter's to Voldemort or kill Peter Pettigrew and the thirteen muggles. So mote it be!" There was a flash of blue signifying the oath took hold

Harry in too much of a shock to start speaking again, decided staring at his once hated enemy, was the best thing to do.

Sirius, seeing Harry wouldn't be saying anything for a while decided he should explain. "It was my idea to make everyone, even Dumbledore think I was the secret keeper. I was the decoy, so people would focus on me and not the real secret keeper. Peter was the real betrayer. I tried to go after him and then when I did, he cut off his finger, threw a reductor at a gas line and then vanished in his rat form."

"Where is he now?" Harry growled, deciding to turn his anger to a new foe. He was actually happy that his godfather was innocent. It was a huge weight off his shoulders.

"He's the Weasley's pet rat."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry marched off straight for the Gryffindor tower, in search of the red headed menace known as Ron Weasley. "Stay put Sirius. I'll be right back."

XXX

Harry marched through the common room after sending a message to Albus about Sirius's oath of innocence and to meet him at the entrance hall. Finding Ron Weasley quite easily, since he was the loudest person in the dorm, Harry strode straight towards him with a determined expression.

"Weasley, where is your rat?"

"Why would you care Potter?" Ron spat in anger. He was still mad that Harry had turned down his friendship.

"Weasley, I'll ask you again. Where is your rat?" The whole room had stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation between Weasley and their loner celebrity. The room was now suffocating with Harry's power that was waiting to be unleashed.

"Don't know." Ron squeaked out. "Granger's bloody cat either ate it or scared it off."

Harry didn't stick around after that. On his way out the door he used a spell that he hoped would work on an animagus form. It didn't work on humans. "ACCIO SCABBERS!" Harry called out, using his full power. He had no idea where the rat was after all. The whole common room watched in awe as a minute later a squeaking Scabbers was in Harry Potter's hand. Harry just looked at the rat in disgust before marching out towards the entrance hall.

"Ron! Don't you care that he has Scabbers?" Seamus asked.

Ron was still terrified from the earlier encounter, now secretly glad that Harry had rebuffed his friendship. "No. He'll bring him back later, I'm sure." Ron tried to assure himself.

XXX

"I got him Headmaster. Let's go get Black."

They marched out to where Sirius was supposed to be staying when they met a truly gruesome sight. A pair of Aurors with the Minister of Magic himself, were standing with a trio of dementors, who had obviously just given Sirius Black the kiss.

"FUDGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Fudge was clearly confused and startled by Dumbledore's outburst, replied with the only thing he could think of. "Just disposing of a dangerous criminal Albus. Surely you know how much of danger he is. He was even going on and on about Peter Pettigrew being the real culprit."

The whole time Harry was just staring, stunned at his soulless godfather. An innocent's life gone, just because of some corrupt politicians. His shock quickly turned to anger. "YOU FOOL! HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! HE SWORE A FUCKING OATH!" Harry had never been so mad and the Minister and Auror's were actually stepping back at the power rolling off the young wizard. "Here! This is Peter Pettigrew! I hope your head is next for this extreme fuck up!" Harry threw the stunned rat down and turned him back into Peter Pettigrew, before storming off, not even realizing he reversed the transformation wandlessly. He needed to find a place to be by himself. It wouldn't be good for others to see him break down.

The three ministry employees just stared at the man that was supposed to have died a hero 12 years ago. Two of them felt extreme guilt and remorse at what they had done while the third, could only think of ways out of this ruining his career.

Albus, ever the calm one, even in the face of such heinous actions, took control. Binding Pettigrew, he walked the ministry employees out of the wards, to begin the trial of the decade.

XXX

"Cornelius was able to get off free of any charges, saying it was a Wizengamot order that Sirius was kissed on sight." Albus spoke to Harry, ignoring the tears that were in both their eyes.

Harry had expected no less. Condemning Cornelius would be condemning themselves and that wasn't the way the leaders of the wizarding world worked. "I was at least able to get his will read and reparations made to his family. Ten thousand galleons for every year he was incarcerated. It wasn't much, but it was all I could do. He named you in the will to take over his family when you are ready."

"Thank you Albus. You did all you could. Hopefully Pettigrew gets what's coming to him."

XXX

**DAILY PROPHET**

**PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

XXX

"The champion for Beauxbatons is FLEUR DELACOUR!"

"The champion for Durmstrang is VIKTOR KRUM!"

"The champion for Hogwarts is CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Before he could even start congratulating the three champions, the goblet glowed red and spat out another piece of parchment. "HARRY POTTER!"

Before the booing or rumors even started, Harry stood up, clearly angry if the emerald aura was anything to go by, raised his wand and gave his oath. "I Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I didn't enter my name or ask anyone else to do it for me. So mote it be!" He then turned to glare at the whole hall, flaring his aura once again, causing many of the students to back away from him. "And if I hear anyone saying anything otherwise, I will get the best barristers in the country and remember I have the Potter wealth to get them." With that said, Harry didn't even go to the champions chamber and just walked out of the silent hall.

XXX

Harry walked out into the enclosure that housed the dragon that he was up against after his name was called. He was up against the Hungarian Horntail and he had to admit that the tournament was good for something. He was really able to brush up on the elemental magic, he had learned in the Chamber of Secrets.

Standing right at the entrance, knowing there was no way the dragon could reach him while it was chained up, Harry began his plan. Conjuring six poles made out of metal, Harry used high powered banishers, to make them dig into the ground in a circle around the dragon. He then conjured a bronze spear, that once again he banished, this time right at the dragons heart. It hit right where he had been aiming. It wasn't enough to kill the dragon, it was hardly enough to even wound it. It was deep enough though that it would take a long time before the dragon could get it out himself.

Pointing his wand to the sky, Harry started a chant. Soon, clouds started to form in the once perfect sky. The clouds were quickly getting darker, when all of a sudden six lightning bolts shot from the sky, hitting the six rods. The energy was quickly being passed from rod to rod, gaining energy as seconds ticked by. Then, without warning, six bolts flew from the rods straight at the bronze spear sticking it out from the dragons chest.

It was horrifying to many of the crowd. The giant lizard's entire body lit up for a split second before it ended as soon as it started. The lizard immediately slumped to ground, dead. Harry then calmly walked up to the nest and took his prize before leaving the school once again speechless.

He now had a troll, basilisk, and dragon under his belt. What would he have to tackle next. Turns out Dumbledore was the only one that gave him a perfect score. All the other judges were horrified at the brutal way he slaughtered the beast. Harry just thought it was because they now owed the dragon reserve a new dragon. He did claim the dragon as right of conquest, like he did the basilisk.

XXX

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Minerva McGonagall asked in exasperation. She was really at her wits end with the brilliant student.

The three official champions looked around with their dates, none of them actually knew what he was up to. "Don't know Professor." Cedric answered. "You know how he is, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

"Fine. We'll just have to do this without him. Please line up and wait to be introduced.

No one failed to notice the missing champion that night at the Yule ball. Harry was exploring the new room he had come across. It was Rowena's secret room, the Room of Requirement and the possibilities for Harry were endless. Now, he just needed to find Helga's and Godric's.

XXX

"Albus, I found one of the Horcruxes. It has the same aura as the diary. I found it in the Room of Requirement."

Albus immediately grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from its glass case, before striking the diadem.

"One more down. Good job Harry."

XXX

"The champions must all retrieve their hostage from the bottom of the lake within the time limit." Bagmen announced to the crowd.

Harry was quite confused. He knew what the clue was long ago, but for the life of him couldn't figure out who would be taken. It probably should have been Dumbledore, but the man was once again sitting behind the judge's table. 'I guess I'll find out when I get down there.'

When the cannon went off, Harry immediately dove into the water, transfiguring his legs into a tail, like a mermaid. He didn't care if it made him feel unmanly, it would definitely get the job done. A quick bubblehead charm and he would be the first one there.

When he reached the hostages, all Harry could do was laugh. There tied to one of the posts was a smaller version of Fleur. Next to her was Hermione Granger for Krum and Cho Chang was tied up waiting for Cedric. On the last post though was something Harry was never suspecting, but somehow knew it was the truth.

There, the only thing he was able to talk to besides the Headmaster was his faithful snowy owl Hedwig. Not wasting any time, he grabbed her and swam back to the platform. When he reached the platform, there was cheering until it died down once again when the crowd noticed who or actually what the hostage was. This just brought home, once again, how cut off from Hogwarts their famous student actually was. Harry was just happy that he received first place this time. Karkaroff took off points for having an owl as a best friend. It was funny to see an owl attack a school high master though.

XXX

"You take it. If it wasn't for you, I would have been eaten by that giant spider." Cedric told Harry, always willing to show how much of a Hufflepuff he was.

Harry, deciding he didn't really have time to argue with Cedric and didn't really care enough to give Cedric any credit. Cedric was right after all, without him, Cedric would have died three times in the maze, while he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Fine! Good competing against you." Harry told him and then before Cedric could even announce his disbelief at his plan backfiring, Harry grabbed the cup and was taken away with a swirl of blue, the sign of a portkey.

XXX

Harry's feet hit the ground in a graveyard. He knew this wasn't part of the task and was sure it had something to do with him being entered into the stupid tournament. Before long, he could see a figure walking up to him, while carrying something in his hands.

"Bind him!" A hissing voice that he had heard once before came from the bundle.

Harry wasn't a prodigy for nothing though. He dodged the spells coming from who he now knew was Wormtail with ease. Pettigrew had set the bundle down and was now in full battle mode. It was funny though, the man had absolutely no skill and Harry was happy to play with him.

"Come on Pettigrew, this is the best you can do. I'm a fourth year and I'm just playing with you." Harry taunted the man.

They continued to trade spells, with Harry toying with him, just showing that he could end it at any time that he liked when something happened that would make sure Harry never took a fight with anything but the utmost seriousness again. He was struck in the leg and when he looked down, it was a giant snake. He knew the familiar of Voldemort was poisonous so he needed to end this quickly. He also remembered that Albus thought that Nagini was a horcrux as well.

Wasting no time, he banished Wormtail into a head stone and then turned to the snake and shot an advanced cutter to its head, before disapparating back to the Hogwarts gates. He made it back to the school healer, sending a message to Albus along the way.

After getting treated, Albus reviewed the memory and told Harry that Voldemort was definitely back. The blood spilled from the snake bite would be enough to finish the dark ritual. He also found that Mad Eye Moody had been Barty Crouch Jr. all along and before they could get any information out of him, Minister Fudge had him kissed on sight. They were both distressed to know that Voldemort was back, but heartened by the fact that there was one less Horcrux.

XXX

"He can't be back Albus. I won't allow you to try and take the ministry because of your fear mongering." Fudge announced before throwing Harry's winnings at him and storming out of the hospital wing.

XXX

"Harry, you are fifteen now and entitled to gain emancipation. You will become not only Lord Potter, but Lord Black as well. We need to see the goblins."

XXX

_Harry James Potter,_

_You have been hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for use of the Patronus charm while in the presence of a muggle._

_Have a good day,_

_Mathilda Hopkirk _

XXX

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared over the voice of Cornelius Fudge. "Are you going to let me defend myself or not Fudge? Harry sneered. Before Fudge could get in an angry rebuttal. "I thought this was meant to be a fair trial Madame Bones, or was I mistaking when I thought you at least had some integrity."

Bones bristled at the obvious insult, but could obviously find no fault in what the man said. She was willing to let this farce continue when she knew it was wrong, just because she wanted to stay off the Minister's radar. She also was one of the one's that wanted to believe the Minister's reassurances that Voldemort had not returned.

"Make it quick Mr. Potter." Bones told him, clearly angry with the jab at her professionalism. "The crimes are serious offences and you either did it or not."

"I want all of you to look at my hand and tell me why I am even here before the entire Wizengamot. Surely you recognize these rings." Heavy sarcasm laced Harry's voice.

Immediately the Wizengamot stiffened. They weren't just accusing an under age wizard anymore, they were accusing a Lord of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. "And seeing now is as good a time as any, I will be placing Albus Dumbledore as my proxies." Waiting for his cue, Albus strode through the Wizengamot once again, looking highly amused, and took his place in the Potter seat.

Clearly flustered, the Minister tried to get the trial back on track. "Well, I am truly sorry for that. It seems we didn't get the record of your emancipation. It still doesn't account for using magic in front of a muggle." Fudge said getting more confident at the end.

Harry couldn't help the laughter that threatened to come forth and spoke slowly so the whole court would understand him. "You mean the muggle that happens to be my cousin, who has known about magic since I was five? That muggle?"

Once again the court was silent. Trumped up charges on a Lord was bad enough, but if they actually convicted him when it was obvious that he was innocent would mean political suicide for everyone there.

"Cleared of all charges!" Fudge banged his gavel and stormed out of the room.

XXX

"Mr. Potter, I would like to apologize for allowing this farce of a trial to happen." Madame Bones spoke. "I was too scared to believe that Voldemort is back."

"You know what? I don't even care if you believe Voldemort is back or not. What you allowed today was a total miscarriage of justice, just like the murder of my godfather. You and this whole Wizengamot have lost my respect today. Not one of you stood up for me and it was clear that there were people willing to throw me out of the world even though it was clear I was innocent. Tell me when you figure out who sent the dementors after me, will you?" Harry told her, not even bothering to hide his disappointment in her. If it wasn't for revenge, he would leave this world to its fate.

XXX

"Mr. Potter, that will be a detention for missing my class." Umbridge screeched throughout the hall when Harry entered the room.

Harry just narrowed his eyes at her and spoke with coldness, that the children hadn't heard before. "It's Lord Potter and no, I will not be serving detention. As a Lord, I have every right to skip classes I deem useless." Harry ignored her bristle at her classes uselessness. "And I would advise you to stop your sadistic detentions with the blood quills before I challenge you to a honor duel….to the death."

Umbridge was pale at the end of the speech, especially when all the teachers looked like they were ready to kill her now, when he mentioned the quills. Harry just walked out, he had lost his appetite.

XXX

**DAILY PROPHET**

**VOLDEMORT SPOTTED IN MINISTRY**

**HARRY POTTER AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE VINDICATED**

**FUDGE OUT AS MINISTER**

XXX

"I did something stupid last week Harry. I found one of the Horcruxes yesterday and in my excitement I didn't get any help. The Horcrux was this ring," Dumbledore showed the ring that was visible on a now blackened hand, "and in my foolishness, forgot to check the actual ring for curses and you see the result before you."

"Well, how bad is it? When will you be cured?"

Harry didn't fail to see the sadness in the old wizard's eye. "The curse is permanent and has only been slowed. Severus has slowed it down, so that I won't pass on to the next great adventure before the end of the year."

"NO!, I refuse to believe it. You can't be dieing. I need you. What am I supposed to do without you?" Harry cried out to the only one that he cared about in this world.

"There is little else that I can teach you Harry when it comes to curses and spells. You truly have the knowledge to take down Voldemort in a duel. You just don't have the experience. That's what we will be doing this year. We will duel twice a week and another night will be set aside for gathering information on Tom Riddle."

Getting his emotions under control, Harry gave a nod to his mentor, before leaving to get a grip on what was happening.

XXX

"Very good Harry. That was the first time that I have been beaten in a duel for about 70 years. It is truly remarkable to have a worthy dueling partner once again. Come, bring that wand with you and meet in my office."

XXX

"I trust you know the story of 'Death and the Three Brothers'?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Getting a nod in return, while Harry still held onto the wand that he had used all those years ago, when first practicing magic. "What many people don't know, or believe in is, that the story is based from fact. Think about the cloak that you own. Most cloaks last for a maximum of ten years, on average five, but your cloak has been in your family for millennia. That stone that was used as a Horcrux, the reason I was so foolish was because it is the Resurrection Stone. If you haven't guessed it yet, the wand you are now in possession of is the Elder wand and its allegiance is now to you." Handing the ring over to Harry, he finished his speech with pride showing on the old wizard's face. "Now that you are in possession of all three, you are the Master of Death. What it truly means, we can only guess. My guess would be that it is just someone that isn't afraid of what is on the other side and will welcome death when their time comes. I can truly think of no one better to wield the legendary powers of the deathly hallows as you, my boy."

XXX

"This curse has a truly terrible death waiting for me, so to ease my suffering, I will be asking Severus to end my life. This will also give Voldemort proof of his loyalty. This way, he can pass information onto you when necessary."

XXX

"The curse is getting worse Harry. It won't be long before I pass on from this world. I believe I have found another Horcrux and would like you to come with me to retrieve it."

XXX

"The potion must be drunk. Make sure that I drink it all Harry and make sure you grab the Horcrux at the bottom."

"Why do you have to drink it?" Before Albus could object he soldiered on. "Why can't we conjure an animal and force them to drink it?"

"Worth a shot. Not sure if Tom would have thought of that though."

They conjured a small dog and used a compulsion to force it to drink all of the potion that was in the basin. Grabbing the locket that was in the bottom, they immediately made their way back out of the creepy cave. Hoping to get rid of it before they even got back to Hogwarts, Harry took the locket out of his robes and that's when he noticed that something was wrong. It wasn't the same locket that was in Dumbledore's memories. Opening it, he found a note.

_I know your secret._

_With my death, you are one step closer to mortality. _

_R.A.B._

"Regulus Arcturus Black. A truly repentant death eater. Now we just have to make sure that the locket has been destroyed." Albus spoke.

"And how are we supposed to do that? It could be anywhere now."

"You forget Harry. You are now the Lord of House Black. Call that house elf and see if he knows anything about it."

"KREACHER!" A pop and the filthy house elf was before him mumbling about unworthy masters.

"Have you seen this locket before Kreacher and do you know where the real locket is." A quick pop away and Kreacher brought the real locket right back. "Thank you Kreacher. We are going to destroy it for Regulus."

A quick use of parseltongue and a stab of the sword later, they were down to one Horcrux.

XXX

Snape walked into the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning and before anyone could react, threw a killing curse hitting Dumbledore square in the chest, before portkeying away. No one noticed their savior walk out of the hall with tears in his eyes, to never enter Hogwarts again. He now added a name to the list of people he needed to avenge. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and now Albus Dumbledore, his best friend and mentor.

XXX

"Ooo, look at what we have here. It's ittie baby Potter out for a stroll," the cruel voice of Bellatrix Lestrange mocked Harry Potter. The Ministry had fallen the week before, but Harry refused to hide, waiting for Voldemort to find him.

Learning his lesson from a previous duel, he didn't even respond back to the three and without even acknowledging that he heard them, summoned a large bench using his new found wandless magic. Caught by surprise they all fell flat on their faces and Harry didn't waste anytime summoning their wands and portkeys. Three slices of their necks later with the sword that he had liberated from Dumbledore's office they were dead.

XXX

"Thank you for the meeting Snarlhook. As closest relation to the Lestranges, I am confiscating their vaults due to their untimely deaths. The last Horcrux down. Now it was time for Voldemort.

XXX

_Dear Tommy,_

_Meet me in the graveyard in Little Hangleton tomorrow, alone, for our final duel. Only one of us will leave alive. Don't make me think you are a coward._

_Harry James Potter_

XXX

"I knew you would show Tom." Harry spoke with tiredness. 12 years he had been working for this duel and he was now ready for it to be over. It didn't even matter if he lost. He would join his parents with honor and he didn't really care about the world that he was leaving behind.

"Are you so interested in death that you would mock me, the greatest wizard to ever live."

"Enough talking, I'm ready when you are."

The fight was brutal, they were truly equals at the time of the final battle. Harry's quickness evened out Voldemort's extra experience, but in the end it was the Elder wand that was the deciding factor. The wand magnified Harry's already impressive power. Voldemort wore down first and Harry was able to place a well timed killing curse to Voldemort's chest ending the monster's pitiful existence.

Harry had dabbled into the dark arts soon after getting all of the information from the Chamber of Secrets. Albus wasn't thrilled, but did agree that some dark arts were useful and to fight a dark lord, you needed the knowledge of what he was going to be throwing at you. Albus himself had studied the dark arts extensively when he was younger. There was a reason he knew about Horcruxes.

XXX

"HERE IS YOUR DEAD DARK LORD! NEXT TIME DON'T WAIT FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF IT! I AM SICK OF THIS HYPOCRITICAL WORLD AND WILL BE LEAVING! DO NOT TRY AND CONTACT ME! IT WILL BE MET WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE! Harry announced into the Ministry Atrium. Walking out without looking back, he was glad to see the end of this world. He had studied, literally his whole life, just to do what a bunch of cowards wouldn't do themselves. He was sure the prophecy was more because people were too scared to actually do something about the situation themselves. He was the only one that had enough courage and determination to see the job through.

XXX

"Why am I here Snarlhook?"

"Albus Dumbledore left a second will that was to be given to you after your defeat of the dark lord."

"Well, what does it say?" Harry asked impatiently. He had been looking over his various estates for a place to stay from now on that couldn't be accessed by anyone.

"It seems that Albus had a second vault that holds many priceless treasures within it. Many priceless books that he collected over the years, his own personal journals, and of course, I can't forget, the fabled Philosopher's Stone.'

Harry was stunned. The books and journals were priceless enough, coming from his mentor, but the Stone. He had thought it was destroyed. "Why didn't he cure his hand with it?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"I don't have that answer for you, but my guess would be that he felt his time was up and he was ready to pass on."

It made sense. He knew Albus had been ready to move on for years and only kept going as Headmaster and head of his political positions to better position Harry for his final confrontation. "Thank you Snarlhook. I will take a look at those vaults now."

XXX

The journals and books were as he thought, absolutely priceless. Books on ancient rituals, staff making, wandless magic, and other ancient branches of magic. There was even a book on the theory of dimensional travel. He spent his next four years at Potter manor, ignoring the pleas of the wizarding world for his return, learning everything he could. After doing it for so long, he couldn't stop the need for knowledge.

Over the years, he became completely dissatisfied with his life. He had reached his destiny, but what did he really accomplish. He had alienated all of Hogwarts with his attitude. He came off as arrogant and better than everyone else, but the main reason was, he didn't want any distractions or anyone to get close to him, someone that could be ripped away like his parents.

Now though, he felt hollow, he was completely alone. He had never dated any of the girls that he thought were pretty. He had never enjoyed a party when the house Quidditch team won. He also knew it was too late to start over. Now he was the Man-who-Conquered. He would be praised for something he truly worked hard to accomplish, but there was no one that would be there to be happy just for him. They would be thanking him for themselves.

This is what led him to the book about dimensional traveling. What if he could start life over, where no one knew his name and he could make a name for himself, while enjoying life. An ancient wizard had actually calculated how the traveling would work and Harry had to admit, it was a solid theory. The problem was in the power. All the wizards in the world wouldn't be able to power the ritual and Harry wasn't delusional enough to think that he could either. He did have one thing that the ancient wizard didn't though and he was sure it would work. If it didn't, then oh well. Was it really suicide, if it was just an experiment gone wrong?

The Deathly Hallows were powerful enough, he was sure of it. They would probably be destroyed during the process and he would just have to hope he liked his new dimension, but all risks he was willing to take. Now he just needed to gather the ingredients for the ritual. It would take him another six months to be ready.

XXX

He was now ready. He had went to Gringotts and had all his Galleons converted into solid gold bars, hoping that gold was the currency in his new world. All of his priceless possessions were in a trunk with his gold, hung around his neck. The sword of Gryffindor, the Potter and Black libraries, along with every book and journal Albus had given him. The Stone was placed in a special compartment in case he ever needed it. He wasn't sure how he felt about immortality, but it never hurt to keep it as an option.

He had created a staff for himself, mainly because he wanted to see what it would be like. The staff was made out of a dark walnut. It was straight up and down, stood at 6'6" with a brilliant Emerald on top, that he had found in the Potter Vaults. The runes carved into the shaft were blood red that shone with a beauty to make the staff a truly spectacular piece of craftsmanship.

The power he felt when holding his staff was incredible. It was completely different than a wand. There were no wand movements with the staff. It was almost like an extension of wandless magic, where you willed your magic to shape for you. Without mastering wandless magic, the staff would be useless for wizards. It would take some time to get used to using one, but he still had his trusty holly and phoenix feather wand as well. Plus, it just looked cool to be carrying around.

The last thing that he had made sure to grab was his parents wedding rings. He hoped that he could find someone to live his life with. He didn't have much hope, but that was the reason for doing this. A new life, where people didn't know who he was.

XXX

He was standing in a back field of Potter Manor. His face didn't show it, but he was more nervous now then when he was learning about his destiny for the first time. There was no way back. Throwing those feelings aside, he went over the ritual one more time. All the runes were carved into the ground using the correct ingredients. The deathly hallows were in place, waiting for the ritual to drain them of power. It was sad to see his father's cloak go, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He could make himself invisible easy enough as it is.

Seeing everything was correct, he decided enough was enough and he needed to get on with it before he chickened out. Bowing his head, he said a quick prayer to anyone that would be listening and began the long chant that he had memorized. As he chanted, the air was quickly being swarmed with magic. The deathly hallows were glowing bright in the middle of the field, powering up the runes for the incredible feat of magic.

The power was so great, Ministries worldwide were freaking out and trying to find out where the unknown levels of magic were coming from. Harry just kept up his chant, not feeling as his body was suffocating in a cocoon of magic. As he reached the final verse of his chant, he opened his eyes to see his house in total chaos. The manor was being torn apart by the high powered winds, trees were uprooted and in the middle of it all, he stood tall as finished the last word.

Everything stopped for a second. You could see as the birds in the air, literally stopped flapping their wings, and then his world exploded in pain, before passing out. The last thing he could remember was thinking 'I hope I didn't make a mistake'.

Once the ritual was over, Ministries world wide apparated to the spot of the disturbance to only see a large crater where Potter Manor used to be. Not even the best experts the world had could find any trace of what happened or where Harry Potter was now. Harry Potter was pronounced dead July 31st, 2001. Some mourned at not being able to save their savior and what they had put him through. Others gave a quick prayer and then put it right out of their minds and there were others that cheered for the downfall of the one that took their perfect life away. One thing was agreed upon though and that was July 31st would forever be known as Harry Potter day. Harry would sure get a laugh out of that if he heard it.

**A/N Its not very detailed, but then again it wasn't meant to be. It just shows how Harry is different from canon and why he feels the need to leave. Many of his problems were his own fault and he acknowledged that at the end.**

**For people that are worried about this being a quick summary of how 'Rise of the Potters' goes, don't be. It will be completely different or at least most parts will.**

**Hope you liked it and please review either way. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Rise of the Potters is my first priority, but I get plenty of chances to write my other stories. It's what I go to when I can't seem to figure out what to write next in that story. Writing multiple stories for me helps keep the ideas flowing. My take on it at least. **

**Status of new chapters up on profile from now on.**

**JOAH ESA**


End file.
